dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Longbows (Origins)
Longbow Attribute Modifiers on XBox I've fixed this up. I did some testing and both longbow and shortbow get 30% dex, 30% str damage. I tested crossbow as well and it doesn't get it's damage from either of these two attributes. I'll test further later to see if maybe it's coming from an unexpected attribute (cunning?). Tivadar 04:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :1 attribute point does give ~0.3 damage, but this is merely a result of how the damage formula works. It doesn't mean that console users are getting 30% as opposed to 50%. A damage gap has never been verified by PC users. I recently asked some PC users to test bow damage and they found that PC behavior is identical to console behavior. The bug was a misunderstanding from the start. --Rayzorium (talk) 05:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Far Song Where exactly can you find the Far Song bow? --KageZX 00:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Google says it is sold by the replacement blacksmith, only if Owen was killed (or hung himself). Pwr905 00:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Is it always available in that guys store or only available after a certain time in the main quest? --KageZX 00:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't say. Pwr905 00:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Console bug I noticed that there was a patch 1.02 for the ps3 version. Does this mean that the bug (30% instead of 50% in dexterity and strength) is now gone? I've never tried an archer character just because of the bug, so I don't know how I can check whether it has actually changed. -- (talk) 15:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Str Modifier Anyone know how strength modifier affects the weapon or it's usage? Might be a good idea to explain some of the stats under the tables, for those that don't know. --Tobin 11:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : See here--Pp2009 (talk) 12:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) rapid aim stacking a contributor left this text here: '' A longbow with no Rapid Aim, no Rapid Shot, no Aim, no Defensive Fire, and no Repeater gloves fires once every 0.9 seconds (or every 27 frames at 30 FPS using FRAPS). A longbow with Rapid Aim, Repeater Gloves (which also give Rapid Aim), and Rapid Shot fires once every 0.6 seconds (or every 18 frames at 30 FPS using FRAPS). A longbow with Rapid Aim, no Repeater Gloves, no Rapid Shot also shoots once every 0.6 seconds. A longbow with no Rapid Aim, Repeater Gloves (that give Rapid Aim), no Rapid Shot also shoots once every 0.6 seconds. All tests done on a PC version, latest Steam version as of Dec 18, 2011. Rapid Aim (from items) takes off 0.3 seconds from fire rate. Rapid Aim does not stack with itself. Rapid Aim does not stack with Rapid Shot. Rapid shot takes off 0.3 seconds from fire rate.'' I'm removing this text because it is no part of the longbows page and it isn't true (see Combat mechanics)--Schrödingercat (talk) 14:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC)